


Unapologetic

by GatorJen



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Married Couple, Peggy doesn't have time for your crap and will exact her revenge, References to Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorJen/pseuds/GatorJen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve may have been inexperienced, but he was eager to learn and quick to apply the knowledge.  Peggy could hardly be blamed if she was…loud…in the expression of her approval and that the walls of their apartment in Brooklyn were absurdly thin.</p>
<p>Peggy's not going to take the judgmental looks from their neighbors without doing anything about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unapologetic

**Author's Note:**

> Story title shamelessly taken from the Halestorm song of the same name. I seem to do my best fic plotting on the drive home from work, which is where this popped into my head. You can find me on tumblr, where I am essentially stanning for Steve, Peggy, and Steve/Peggy, and where I tend to post the fics first: [GatorJen](http://gatorjen.tumblr.com).

Steve may have been inexperienced, but he was eager to learn and quick to apply the knowledge.  Peggy could hardly be blamed if she was…loud…in the expression of her approval and that the walls of their apartment in Brooklyn were absurdly thin.  

They were still newly married, for god’s sake, she wasn’t sure why the neighbors were acting so outraged.  Oh, they weren’t overt with their displeasure, but Peggy had developed a keen ability to read people and there was no way she could miss the looks of judgment on their faces.  And really, with the, well,  _everything_ , Steve had, it wasn’t like she had a choice in the matter.  Jumping him at every opportunity was out of her control.

As they were sitting in bed that night, Peggy reading a file, Steve working on a sketch, her mind drifted back to the look she’d received from who she could only call the old bird and the sigh escaped from her without thought.

“What’s wrong, Peg?”, Steve questioned as he set his sketchbook aside.

Exasperated, Peggy replied, “Nothing, darling, it’s just…have you noticed the looks the neighbors give us?  Like it’s a shocking revelation that married people have sex, honestly.”

“Well, you are a bit vocal in the throes of umm, pleasure.  They’re probably just jealous.”

She couldn’t help but hear the note of self-satisfaction in his voice.

“Not the point, Steve.”

After a couple moments of silence, Steve clearly thought the conversation was over and was about to get back to sketching, when all of a sudden Peggy started moaning.  Loudly.

“Uh…what are you doing, Peggy?”

“If they’re going to judge us for the quality of our sex life, then I’m bloody well going to give them something to really complain about.  You do it too, and start hitting the wall for good measure.  Maybe bang the headboard against it.”

Peggy could see his mind turning it over, before a huge grin broke across his face.  Steve never could say no to trouble.  It wasn’t long before the sound of their moans was echoing through the room and she was sure they were going to break the wall.  

Eventually, they caught each other’s eye and she couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out of her.  It seemed as soon as she started laughing, Steve couldn’t contain his laughter and it rang out through the room. They both collapsed into bed, paralyzed by what she could only characterize as a fit of giggles.

Finally, their laughter died down and she looked over at Steve.  His face was flushed, his hair was falling into his eyes, and she couldn’t help but reach out to brush it off his forehead, press a kiss to his cheek.

“What was that for?  Not that I’m complaining,” said Steve.

“I love you,” murmured Peggy, a smile across her face.

She saw it, the second his eyes changed, and started darkening.  It wasn’t long before the moans filling the air were genuine and she was sure they were going to crack the bed frame.

As she left their apartment the next morning and saw the disapproving glare on the old bird’s face, Peggy couldn’t help but grin and wave jauntily.  

“Have a lovely day, Mrs. Fry!” 

Peggy walked off with a skip in her step.


End file.
